The Statistical Consulting Service was formally established in 1996 to provide statistical and computational expertise in the design, analysis, and interpretation of experimental results from Institute research activities. Statistical expertise provided by the Statistical Consulting Service ranges from advice regarding data analysis to more extensive collaborative research efforts that result in joint publications in subject matter journals. These consulting projects involve a variety of scientific endeavors, including both laboratory and human studies. This project summarizes the involvement of the Statistical Consulting Service with projects dealing with laboratory research. Approximately 80 scientists made use of the Statistical Consulting Service in FY2002. Many of these activities involved NTP's long term rodent carcinogenicity studies. During FY2002 we provided significant input into the preparation of approximately 12 NTP Technical Reports that summarized the results of these studies. Examples of other collaborations include (i) evaluating the effects of the dietary phytoestrogens daidzein and genistein on the incidence of vulvar carcinomas in mice; (ii) investigating altered prostate growth and daily sperm production in male mice exposed prenatally to subclinical doses of 17alpha-ethinyl oestradiol; (iii) reporting the effects of water-soluble antioxidant from spinach on doxorubicin-induced heart injury; (iv) development of a new homozygous BRCA2-mutant model to study tumorigenesis both in vivo and in vitro; (v) documenting the induction of endothelial apoptosis, mitosis, S phase, p53 and endothelial growth factor expression after short-term exposure to the hepatic endothelial carcinogen Ridelliine; (vi) investigating the hepatocarcinogenicity and promoting activity of TCDD in both sexes of two strains (B6C3F1 and C57BL/6) of mice; (vii) evaluation of proposed blood and urine biomarkers of oxidative stress in animal models with known toxicants, with an ultimate goal of determining which markers, if any, may be useful in human studies; (viii) investigating changes in tumor number and tumor size (volume) in mice fed with dietary fatty acid at different dose levels; and (ix) demonstrating that topical and oral administration of the natural water-soluble antioxidant from spinach reduces the multiplicity of papillomas in the Tg.AC mouse. (x) predicting compound signature using high density gene expression profiling. (xi) identifying distinct and common gene expression changes after oxidative stress, g- and UV-Radiation (xii) evaluating molecular determinants of agonist and antagonist activity in breast cancer cells